Otage
by val-rafale
Summary: Treize demande à être seul pendant toute une journée afin de travailler en tout tranquillité sur une futur mission. Mais un petit souci l'empêche de continuer son travail. [One Shot]


**Titre :** Otage

**Auteur :** val-rafaleclub-internet.fr

**Série :** Gundam Wing

**Pairing :** Treize x Zechs

**Genre :** Yaoi / Angst.

**Otage**

- Je ne veux personne ici durant cette journée ! » ordonna le châtain d'un ton froid. « Il me faut un maximum de calme pour travailler sur ce dossier. »

Les quelques subordonnés se regardèrent avant de faire un signe affirmatif de la tête à ces paroles dites de façon dure et ne permettant aucune réplique.

- Lady Une, assurez-vous qu'il ne reste personne ici. » commanda Treize d'un ton plus doux.

- Bien Treize-sama. » répondit la jeune femme en inclinant légèrement la tête.

- Contactez Zechs, dites lui aussi de ne pas me déranger. » fit le châtain en dédiant un sourire à son bras droit.

Lady Une inclina une seconde fois la tête. Le châtain la regarda avec douceur tout en lui caressant furtivement la joue du dos de la main. Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers son bureau pour s'y enfermer. Après son départ, la jeune femme s'assura qu'aucune personne ne resterait dans la grande propriété de son supérieur avant de partir elle-même. Dans la voiture qui la conduisait chez elle, elle sortit son ordinateur portable. Elle l'alluma et lança une communication.

- Lieutenant Zechs. » appela-t-elle froidement.

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds apparut sur l'écran.

- Lady Une, je vous écoute. » répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Treize-sama tenait à vous faire savoir qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas le déranger. » avertit la jeune femme d'une voix neutre. « Il tient à rester au calme pour travailler. »

- Il m'en a déjà parlé hier soir. » déclara sereinement Zechs.

- Il m'a cependant ordonné de vous le rappeler. » répliqua Lady Une avec un sourire narquois. « Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres. »

- C'est ce que j'avais cru remarquer. » fit le blond froidement. « Je vous rassure, Lady Une, je ne le dérangerai. J'attendrai qu'il me contacte de lui-même. »

- Parfait.

Ce court échange terminé, la jeune femme aux cheveux châtain coupa la communication. Elle s'assit ensuite plus confortablement sur son siège puis bascula la tête en arrière en pensant à cette conversation. Une fois de plus, leur échange avait froid, comme d'habitude… Elle n'aimait pas vraiment Zechs… Et ce dernier le lui rendait bien… Cependant, sa haine contre lui était justifiée. Le blond lui avait pris le seul homme qu'elle aimait. Il avait su conquérir le cœur de Treize. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que les deux hommes étaient devenus amants, pour son plus grand malheur. Mais il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison. Elle n'avait pas réussi à séduire son colonel et elle n'y arriverait jamais. Toutefois, elle lui souhaitait d'être heureux avec son lieutenant. Même si elle détestait ce dernier, Lady Une y veillerait personnellement.

Treize assis dans son bureau, n'avait pas perdu de temps pour se mettre au travail. Il était plus que concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il ne devait laisser passer aucun détail. Chaque petite chose aussi infime soit-elle, pouvait faillir à son plan. Le châtain ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer. Surtout, il n'accepterait pas que sa nouvelle mission échoue. Heureusement qu'il avait ordonné à tout le monde de le laisser seul. Il n'aurait jamais réussi à se focaliser aussi bien sur son dossier s'il y avait eu quelqu'un dans la résidence. Plongé dans son travail, à aucun moment il ne remarqua l'ombre menaçante qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui, arme au poing. L'homme leva la main avant de l'abattre sur la nuque de Treize.

Un temps indéterminé s'écoula avant que le colonel reprenne connaissance. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux en gémissant de douleur. Les muscles de son cou étaient contractés. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi avait-il perdu connaissance ? Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ? Il l'ignorait... Treize voulut passer une main sur son visage mais se rendit compte qu'il était attaché au dossier d'une chaise. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, autant que le lui permettait sa nuque endolorie, afin de se remettre les idées en place. Il baissa ensuite les yeux et s'aperçut que ses jambes étaient aussi ligotées. Le châtain observa alors tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il était dans le sous-sol de sa propre propriété… Il reconnaissait sa cave et ses bouteilles de vins de très grands crus. Que faisait-il là ? Qui l'y avait emmené ? Et pour quelles raison ? Autant de questions qui restaient sans réponses. Cependant, son instinct lui disait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

C'est à ce moment précis que la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme s'avança dans la pièce et s'arrêta juste devant le châtain, le fixant d'un regard particulièrement froid et dur.

- Le très grand colonel Treize Kushrenada s'est enfin décidé à se réveiller. » déclara-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

L'interpellé observa le nouvel arrivant. C'était un jeune homme qui devait avoir à peut près son âge. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs noirs comme l'ébène avec des reflets bleutés. Il était de taille moyenne et portait un jean et un pull couleur mauve. C'était une personne tout ce qu'il y avait de plus commune à première vue.

- Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda froidement Treize.

- Qu'importe mon nom ! » répondit le brun durement. « Dans votre situation, cela ne vous servira à rien de le savoir ! »

- Je le conçois. » fit le châtain avec calme. « Alors puis-je savoir les raisons pour lesquelles vous m'avez assommé avant de m'attacher sur cette chaise dans ma cave. »

Le brun ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. De son point de vue, la situation semblait comique. Treize ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien put dire qui mérite une telle réaction.

- Qu'y a-t-il d'amusant ? » questionna-t-il intrigué.

- Vous. » répondit le kidnappeur en souriant.

- Expliquez-vous. » demanda le colonel toujours très serein.

- Comment faites-vous pour garder votre calme dans ce genre de situation ? » interrogea le cadet curieux. « Cela me surprend. Il n'y a pas une once de panique ou d'inquiétude dans votre regard. Vous m'épatez. »

Treize poussa un très long soupir exaspéré, en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Ce type devait être complètement idiot. Que croyait-il ? Que personne ne viendrait le chercher ? Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour le penser. Le châtain n'allait pas se gêner pour le lui faire remarquer.

- Combien de temps pensez-vous pouvoir me garder enfermé ici ? » demanda-t-il un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres. « Vous l'ignorez très certainement mais dès ce soir, je ne serai plus seul dans cette maison. Que ferez-vous dans ce cas là ? Vous croyez vous capable de tenir tête à des militaires parfaitement bien entraînés ? »

- D'ici là, vous serez mort. » répliqua méchamment le brun.

L'aîné le fixa intensément en fronçant les sourcils, quelque peu intrigué. Pourquoi cet homme voulait-il le tuer ? Que lui avait-il fait ? Treize l'ignorait… C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. S'il avait accepté de lui dire son nom peut être que cela l'aurait aidé. Hélas, le brun n'en avait rien fait. Mais bon, cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il voulait l'assassiner, tout ce qui intéressait le colonel était de connaître les raisons. Il devait certainement avoir un motif valable. Restait à savoir lequel. C'était ce que le châtain allait s'empresser de découvrir.

- Puis-je vous poser une question ? » demanda-t-il en le fixant avec calme.

- Vous voulez très certainement savoir pourquoi je veux vous tuer ? » supposa le kidnappeur en souriant.

Treize répondit par un simple sourire. Ce jeune homme n'était pas aussi stupide que ça finalement. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas difficile de deviner les questions que voulait poser un prisonnier. Il aurait été à sa place, il l'aurait su aussi.

- C'est très simple. C'est par pure vengeance. » annonça le brun en se penchant sur sa victime et en planta son regard dans le sien.

L'aîné le soutint, pas le moins impressionné du monde. Si son kidnappeur croyait lui faire peur en le menaçant de le tuer, il se trompait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait et ce ne serait pas la dernière fois. Il avait l'habitude. Combien de personne rêvait de mettre fin à ses jours ? Ils étaient nombreux ceux qui le désiraient. De plus, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser facilement intimidé. Treize fixa encore le jeune homme, soutenant sans problème son regard qui se voulait dur.

- Soit, vous voulez vous venger. » déclara-t-il calmement. « Puis-je néanmoins connaître les raisons qui motivent cette vengeance ? »

- Mais bien sûr. » répondit le cadet aimablement. « Sinon quel serait l'intérêt de vous tuer. Je tiens à ce que vous mesuriez toutes les conséquences de vos actes. »

- Venez-en aux faits. » insista Treize en soupirant. « Nous n'avons guère toute la journée. »

- Etes-vous donc si impatient d'en finir ? » demanda le brun en ricanant.

Le châtain l'observa froidement, toujours en gardant calme. Il ne trouvait pas nécessaire de répondre à cette question. Après tout, n'importe qui dans sa situation préfèrerait en finir assez vite. Enfin c'était son point de vue. De plus, il n'avait pas vraiment peur de mourir. Etant un soldat qui se battait pour une cause, il risquait tous les jours sa vie.

- Bon… Je vais tout vous dire. » décida finalement le kidnappeur en se redressant et en tournant le dos à sa cible.

Il s'éloigna un peu de lui avant de lui refaire face, son regard se faisant plus dur encore. Treize le soutint une fois de plus, pas le moins du monde impressionné. Il avait vu bien pire comme regard glacial et dénué de sentiments. Le jeune homme serra les poings en se préparant à annoncer la nouvelle.

- Si je veux vous éliminer, c'est parce que vous êtes responsable de la mort de mon frère. » déclara le jeune homme durement.

Treize resta de marbre à cette nouvelle. Beaucoup d'hommes étaient mort pour servir ses idées. Il avait parfaitement conscience d'être responsable de leur disparition. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller à ses émotions, à sa peine du nombre de victimes que cette guerre engendrait. Si jamais cela venait à arriver, il lui serait totalement impossible de continuer à diriger ses hommes. Il pourrait abandonner cette guerre, ses idées et se tirer une balle dans la tête. Le châtain poussa un nouveau soupir tout en fixant le brun.

- Je suis responsable de beaucoup de morts. » déclara-t-il sereinement. « Mais tous ces hommes ont péri pour une bonne cause. De plus, ils avaient parfaitement conscience des risques qu'ils prenaient en acceptant de faire parti de cette armée. »

- A la différence que mon frère est mort pour sauver votre misérable vie ! » répondit le cadet agressif.

- Bon nombre de soldats sont morts pour me sauver. » répliqua Treize froidement.

Furieux, le plus jeune s'approcha de lui puis lui décocha un méchant coup de poing à la mâchoire. Le colonel encaissa le coup sans broncher. Il redressa ensuite la tête, un filet de sang s'écoulant de la commissure de ses lèvres, un fin sourire étirant ces dernières.

- Comment pouvez-vous rester aussi indifférent à la mort ?? » demanda le brun hors de lui. « Cela ne vous fait donc rien de perdre tous ces hommes ?? »

- Quand on dirige une armée, on ne doit pas se laisser guider par nos sentiments. » répondit le châtain d'une voix calme.

- Comment pouvez vous dire ça ? » interrogea le kidnappeur choqué. « Comment pouvez-vous avoir si peu de conscience ? »

- Je viens de vous répondre. » déclara l'aîné toujours sur le même ton.

- Vous ne méritez pas de vivre ! » cria le cadet en le frappant à nouveau.

Il le roua de coups de poings dans le ventre, au visage. Treize encaissait les attaques en silence. Seulement de rares grognements de douleurs franchissaient ses lèvres desquelles le sang s'écoulait lentement. Le brun le frappa jusqu'à ce que son aîné perde connaissance. Il le fixa ensuite en serrant les dents de rage. Il venait de passer ses nerfs sur celui qu'il haïssait plus tout… Hélas, cela ne l'avait pas calmé. Il savait que tout ce qui pourrait apaiser sa colère, c'était sa mort. Mais avant ça, il voulait le voir craquer, le voir le supplier de l'épargner. Ensuite seulement, il mettrait fin à ses jours de la façon la plus humiliante qui soit pour un soldat. Néanmoins, avant tout, il devait le réveiller. Le brun regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un objet bien précis, un seau. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il l'aperçut. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers lui puis le ramassa. Il quitta ensuite la cave pour aller le remplir d'eau puis revint. Il observa Treize avant de lui lancer le contenu du seau à la figure. Le châtain reprit connaissance en sursautant violemment. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits puis fixa son bourreau.

- Vous… regretterez… ce que vous m'avez fait… » murmura-t-il en serrant les dents de douleurs.

- Votre calvaire n'est pas encore fini. » répondit froidement le brun. « Je vais vous faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que vous me suppliez d'arrêter. Ensuite, j'aurai le privilège de vous éliminer en vous écoutant m'implorer de vous laisser en vie. »

- Vous prenez… vos désirs pour la réalité. » répliqua Treize d'une voix faible.

Cette réponse lui valut un nouveau coup de poing à la mâchoire. Le cadet sortit ensuite une magnifique dague dont la garde était ornée d'émeraude. Sans prévenir, il la planta profondément dans l'épaule de son aîné. Ce dernier ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Satisfait de cet effet, le kidnappeur fit faire un quart de tour à son arme. La réaction du colonel fut immédiate. Il bascula la tête en arrière en hurlant, son corps entier se crispant sous l'effet de la souffrance. Le brun retira le long poignard avant de le planter à nouveau mais cette fois-ci dans la cuisse de sa victime. Une fois de plus, le châtain ne put retenir son cri.

- Je me demande combien de temps vous serez capable de tenir ce genre de tortures sans me supplier d'arrêter… » fit le plus jeune un sourire diabolique étirant ses lèvres.

Treize le souffle court, trouva le courage de relever les yeux vers lui pour le fixer. Un très léger sourire étira ses lèvres en sang.

- Vous n'obtiendrez jamais satisfaction… » répondit-il le corps parcouru de tremblements dus à la douleur.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir. » déclara le cadet en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Il enleva la dague de sa cuisse puis la jeta au sol. Le brun commença à reculer sans quitter sa cible des yeux. Il saisit doucement une barre métallique posée contre le mur puis s'approcha dangereusement de Treize. Ce dernier l'observa une once d'inquiétude dans le regard pour ce qui allait suivre. Il sentait que cela allait être douloureux.

La journée s'était écoulée lentement pour Zechs. Il n'était pas parvenu à se concentrer sur son travail, pensant uniquement à son amant. Il attendait avec hâte que ce dernier l'appelle pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre au plus vite. Mais, il n'avait reçu aucun message de Treize… Peut-être n'avait-il pas encore fini d'étudier son dossier… C'était tout à fait possible vu tous les détails qu'il contenait et qu'il fallait passer en revu. Il lui faudrait certainement la soirée voir la nuit entière au châtain pour tout finir. Le blond serait bien allé le retrouver de son propre chef sans attendre son autorisation. Cependant, il n'avait aucune envie de déranger son compagnon dans son travail. Il savait à quel point cette mission était importante pour lui. Zechs se résigna donc à patienter calmement. Il s'installa confortablement sur un fauteuil puis saisit un livre pour se changer les idées.

Deux heures passèrent sans que Treize ne le contacte. Il commençait à se faire tard et le blond commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Il posa son livre pour se diriger vers son ordinateur. Au moment où il s'installait devant lui, il s'alluma. L'image de Lady Une apparut. Zechs ne put cacher sa surprise en la voyant.

- Lady Une ?! Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

- Je voudrais savoir si Treize-sama vous avez contacté. » répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton.

- Non. » reconnut le cadet en fronçant les sourcils. « Je m'apprêtais justement à l'appeler pour savoir où il en était. »

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je viens de le faire. » lui apprit son aînée d'une voix neutre.

- Que vous a-t-il dit ? » interrogea Zechs curieux.

- Justement, le problème est là… Je n'ai pas réussi à l'avoir. » révéla Lady Une l'air grave. « Il ne semblait y avoir personne dans son bureau. »

- Peut être a-t-il décidé de prendre une pause pour se changer les idées et ainsi se détendre. » répliqua le blond calmement. « Ce dossier qu'il étudie est très compliqué. Il serait normal qu'il prenne quelques instants de repos avant de se replonger dans cette affaire. »

- Je le conçois bien lieutenant. » avoua le jeune femme aux cheveux châtain. « Cependant, cela fait déjà trois heures que j'essaye de le contacter sans résultat. Vous connaissez Treize-sama aussi bien que moi pour savoir qu'il ne pourrait se permettre de prendre des pauses aussi longues. J'ai donc pensé qu'il était peut être venu vous rejoindre mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas. »

- Avez-vous envoyé quelqu'un pour s'assurer qu'il était là ? » questionna le plus jeune inquiet.

- Me prendriez-vous pour une idiote ? » demanda l'aînée durement. « Bien entendu que je l'ai fait. Et il semblerait qu'il n'y ait personne à la propriété de Treize-sama. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps et aucune lumière n'est allumée. »

Zechs resta silencieux. Tout ceci était anormal. Treize ne serait pas parti sans les en avertir au préalable. De plus, où serait-il allé ? Non, tout ça était trop étrange. Le blond avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Toute cette histoire ne lui disait rien de bon…

- Lieutenant Zechs… » appela Lady Une froidement, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

- Je vais aller voir sur les lieux ! » prévint le cadet sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de s'exprimer. « Rejoignez moi là-bas ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, Zechs coupa la communication. Il se leva et saisit son manteau avant de quitter ses quartiers. Le plus rapidement possible, il se rendit jusqu'à la propriété de son amant. Quand il arriva, il aperçut Lady Une qui était déjà sur place à l'attendre. Le blond la rejoignit.

- Vous avez fait vite. » constata l'aînée d'un ton glacial.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, jugeant inutile de répliquer. Il y avait des choses plus graves que leur querelle. Il lui lança juste un regard noir puis porta son attention sur la résidence du châtain, l'air grave. Une lueur d'inquiétude éclairait son regard. Il espérait du fond du cœur qu'il n'était rien arrivé à son compagnon.

- Allons-y ! » décida-t-il en serrant les dents avant de se diriger vers la résidence.

Pendant ce temps, le kidnappeur fixait Treize, un sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres. Il tenait dans ses mains un objet à électrochoc. Le châtain, tête basse, tentait de reprendre son souffle. Du sang s'écoulait abondamment de ses lèvres et de ses tempes mais aussi de nombreuses autres blessures. Son corps était parcouru de tremblements. Une violente douleur lui vrillait tout le corps. Ses côtes le faisaient souffrir plus que tout. A n'en pas douter, le jeune homme devait en avoir au moins une de cassée. Ce ne serait guère surprenant vu les coups qu'il avait reçus jusque là. Mais il devait tenir bon, ne pas céder à cet homme qui le battait. Il était hors de question qu'il se montre faible. Soudain, une main lui releva le visage. Le brun planta son regard dans celui de sa victime.

- Vous êtes vraiment résistant. » constata-t-il en ricanant. « Mais je vous briserai ! »

Un sourire de défi étira les lèvres de Treize. Un petit ricanement parvint à franchir ses lèvres malgré la douleur qui parcourait son corps. Enervé par cette réaction, son bourreau lui décocha un méchant coup de poing à la mâchoire.

- Vous allez me supplier de vous épargner !! » cria-t-il furieux. « Je veux vous entendre me dire que vous regrettez ce que vous avez fait à mon frère !! »

- Je… n'ai rien… fait… » murmura difficilement le colonel entêté.

Cette réponse non attendue, lui valut une dose d'électrochoc. Le colonel serra les dents et les poings. Les cordes qui le tenaient attaché, lui cisaillaient les poignets et les chevilles. Le brun hors de lui, s'écarta et sortit un pistolet. Il le pointa sur la tête de l'homme qu'il haïssait. Ce dernier lui dédia un nouveau sourire.

- Allez… y… » murmura-t-il faiblement. « Tuez-moi… »

- Ne me tentez pas ! » répondit le kidnappeur méchamment en crispant son doigt sur la détente.

- Vous… manquez de… courage… » répliqua Treize avec difficulté.

- Taisez-vous !!! » hurla le cadet agressif.

- Tirez… » insista le châtain d'une voix tremblante. « Comportez-vous… comme un homme… »

- Assez !!! » cria le brun à bout de patience.

Il s'approcha du colonel et le frappa violemment au visage. Celui-ci tomba de sa chaise sous la force du coup et se retrouva étalé au sol. L'aîné tenta de se redresser mais il se retrouva avec le pistolet collé contre sa tempe.

- J'en ai assez. » fit le plus jeune à bout de nerfs. « Tant pis pour les regrets, je vais vous tuer ! »

Treize le fixa froidement, se préparant à cette éventualité. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le coup de feu. Ce dernier retentit dans la cave. Le châtain ouvrit les yeux puis observa son bourreau. Celui-ci le regardait plus que surpris. Un filet de sang s'écoula de la commissure de ses lèvres puis il tomba lentement. Son corps s'écroula devant le colonel. Celui-ci leva les yeux, étonné par ce qui venait de se passer. A quelques pas de lui se tenait Zechs, pistolet encore fumant à la main. Un profond soulagement envahit l'aîné tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il tenta de se redresser mais une violente douleur lui vrilla le corps et lui fit perdre connaissance.

- Treize !! » cria le blond en accourant à ses côtés, inquiet, le redressant doucement

- Comment va-t-il ? » demanda brusquement la voix de Lady Une qui venait d'arriver, alertée par le coup de feu.

- Appelez une ambulance ! » ordonna Zechs sans la regarder.

La jeune femme obéit sans discuter. Le cadet observa son amant. D'une main, il dégagea les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui retombaient sur le visage puis le détacha. Pourquoi l'avait-il écouté ? Pourquoi en voyant l'heure tardive, n'avait-il pas pris la décision de le rejoindre ? Il aurait peut être pu éviter tout cela…

- Zechs… L'ambulance arrive… » l'avertit Lady Une d'une voix douce. « Tout ira mieux maintenant. »

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il ne faisait que regarder son compagnon tout en lui caressant la joue. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours.

Trois jours s'écoulèrent après cet évènement. Treize, allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, n'avait pas toujours pas repris connaissance. Zechs était resté à ses côtés tout ce temps. Il avait refusé de le quitter, voulant à tout prix veiller sur lui. Le blond s'était paisiblement endormi sur un fauteuil dans la chambre de son amant. Ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse. Un gémissement lui parvint et le réveilla. Il cligna un peu des yeux avant de se rendre compte que le bruit provenait du lit de son colonel. Il sursauta puis s'approcha de lui.

- Treize… » appela-t-il doucement en s'approchant.

L'interpellé ouvrit lentement les yeux en gémissant de douleur. Il se demandait si il était encore dans sa cave ou si il était mort… Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment des évènements, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le blond à ses côtés. Un léger soupir de soulagement lui échappa.

- Zechs… » murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda le blond tendrement.

- Ca pourrait aller mieux… » répondit l'aîné en soupirant.

- Je m'en doute… » fit le plus jeune en lui caressant les cheveux. « Dis-moi… Que te voulait-il ? Pourquoi t'a-t-il fait subir ça ? »

- Son frère est mort en me sauvant la vie… » expliqua le châtain calmement. « Il voulait le venger… »

Zechs ne répondit pas. Il savait les dégâts que la vengeance pouvait faire sur une personne. Ca rendait fou furieux et c'était un faible mot. Dans cet état, les personnes étaient capables du pire pour arriver à leur fin. Le blond connaissait bien cela.

- Zechs… » appela le plus âgé doucement ramenant son compagnon à la réalité.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda l'interpellé

- Quel était son nom ? » interrogea Treize calmement.

- Il s'appelait Terence Ducsay. » répondit le blond d'un ton neutre.

Le châtain soupira tout en posant une main sur son visage, l'air triste. Il savait qui était le frère qu'il voulait venger. Il ne l'avait pas oublié comme aucun des hommes qui avaient péri en se battant pour lui, pour sa cause. Tous ces soldats qui croyaient en lui, en ses idées… Treize sentait une profonde douleur à la perte de chacun d'eux même s'il ne le montrait pas…

- Son frère était Steve Ducsay. » révéla-t-il doucement. « Il m'a sauvé la vie de justesse il y a de ça deux mois. »

- Que veux-tu y faire ? » demanda Zechs l'air sérieux. « Cet homme a agi ainsi parce qu'il croyait en tes idées. Il a fait ce que tous les soldats à ton service feraient. »

- Je sais… » répondit Treize en souriant. « Mais son frère n'a pas vu les choses de cette façon. »

- Tu as des regrets… » affirma le cadet avec tendresse.

- Je regrette chaque homme qui meurt dans cette guerre. » avoua le plus âgé tristement.

- Je sais…

Un court silence s'installa dans la chambre. Treize observait le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Zechs le fixait sans cesser ses caresses sur ses cheveux. Doucement, il se pencha sur son amant puis déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. L'aîné tourna la tête vers lui en souriant.

- Zechs… » murmura-t-il doucement.

- Cesse de penser à tout ça… » conseilla le blond gentiment. « Un jour cette guerre sera terminée et tu auras vaincu tous tes ennemis… Et à ce moment là, tous ces hommes ne seront pas morts pour rien. »

- Tu as raison… » reconnut le châtain en posant une main sur la joue de son compagnon. « En tout cas, je veux que cet homme qui m'a torturé, ait une sépulture décente. Qu'il soit enterré aux côtés de son frère. »

- Je donnerai des ordres tout à l'heure. » obéit Zechs en faisant un signe positif de la tête.

Treize le fixa intensément puis glissa sa main derrière la nuque de son cadet pour l'attirer à lui. Ce dernier se laissa entraîner. Les deux hommes joignirent leurs lèvres pour partager un tendre baiser passionné. Au bout de quelques instants, ils se séparèrent pour s'observer langoureusement.

- Quand j'irai mieux, je te promets de rattraper nos nuits de retard. » déclara l'aîné avec sourire.

- Je te fais confiance… » répondit Zechs avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le châtain répondit doucement à son baiser en soupirant d'aise. Il se sentait si bien avec son compagnon dans ses bras. Il avait l'impression d'être en paix avec lui-même d'une certaine façon. Mais il ne le serait vraiment que lorsque toute cette guerre serait définitivement terminée et qu'il pourrait vivre pleinement son amour avec Zechs.

_Owari_


End file.
